My Life Without You
by Okuri Soji
Summary: He never expected it to be like this, if only he could turned back the time, He wouldn't have let his wife going on a mission. 1896. Oneshot.


**So this will be my verrrryy first 1896's Fic.**

**The idea was running inside my head during the Physics lesson, when My teacher talked about how to calculate the Mass and the Density of the earth.**

**And thanks to my classmates who had sugessted me some songs that contains Angst.**

**If you wanna read this story, I suggest you to listen to "If You're Gone" by Alexander Rybak.**

**I'm not good in romance stuffs, so I hope you guys like this.**

**Dedicated for all of 1896's fans in the world~**

_**Disclaimer: Nobody told me that KHR was mine, so I think it could be mine... oneday =.=**_

* * *

><p><em>If you were gone the moon would lose its brightness <em>

** o0o**

He couldn't do anything.

He was useless at the moment.

Everything seemed blur, with two dominant colour, black and white.

His tongue felt dull, he barely tasted something, even the sweetest foods could taste, wait, it had no taste at all. The mouth he used to speak, seemed like it had lost it's words to say.

His cerebrum, had began to killed himself slowly as the past memories began to played like a deaf melody. Everything were in black and white.

His muscles felt limp, he wanted to move, or at least stood from his position, but he couldn't.

His very own eyes, the grey eyes she loved the most, had been lost its ability to remain calm and had shed imaginary tears.

He closed his eyes, just to make sure everything were dream. He wished for it to be a dream, so once he opened his eyes he could see his own body on top of his bed at his ow home.

He opened his eyes.

But it seemed the same.

The scenery he saw before he closed his eyes, the every movement of himself remained the same.

He rose his head, to see a certain brown-haired man in formal outfit talked to an officer. He looked so tired, yet so sad.

He, couldn't clearly heard what they were talking about. He didn't even bother to care.

"Never see you can be this calm in front of the crowds" one familiar voice could be heard, like a whisper.

He turned his head, there, stood a man with blonde hair and black outfit. Just like his and the others'.

He didn't reply. He just felt didn't want to.

"I know you are tired, you can rest if you want. Let Tsuna and the other take care the rest of the problems," That blonde took a chair beside him and sat down on it, "You didn't sleep for the past 3 days, aren't you, Kyoya?"

"This is my wife's funeral, I can't let myself to sleep while those herbivores do what I have to do"

Dino crossed his leg, "But you-"

"I'm staying" The skylark cut his tutor's words off.

Dino sighed. He can't persuade his former student at this current state. He rested his head on his palms, and looked at the other sky who was talking to the girl with orang hair who was crying.

"I still can't believe she was gone," The lder man murmured, "_Forever_" he continued silently. He peeked from the corner of his eyes, to see what kind of reaction his former student would show. But he didn't get any kind of reaction. He was standing beside him, silently, calmly.

_"He doesn't even move from his position..."_

_"Does he even have brain? It's his wife's funeral and he doesn't even shed a single tear"_

_"He's emotionless"_

_"What a mean husband he is"_

Dino turned his head, to see what kind of expression did Hibari show this time when he heard such words from the other famiglia who came for the funeral ceremony.

But not a single muscle moved. His face remained the same, emotionless.

His heart was breaking.

His own little world was in a mess.

Dino could tell by looking at how he saw his surrounding.

Hibari Kyoya, his former student, the most powerful-Guardian in Vongola, had lost his precious one. The woman he loved the most had gone forever, and will never came back.

Chrome, the Vongola guardian of the mist, has passed away during the mission she had in Namimori.

_ If you were gone the days would all be pointless _

**o0o**

"Nee, Kyoya! Please stop!"

He stopped his footstep and she bumped into his back.

"Mou! I didn't ask yo to stop so suddenly!" She pouted as she rubbed her nose with her hands.

The woman run to the front of Hibari, with red covered her face she tried to speak up. Cleared everything that seemed in trouble.

"I'm sorry" she said nervously.

"For what?" Ask the taller man coldly.

"You are angry, because..." she stopped her words, "Because that kiss, right?"

The man rose his eyebrows.

"I-I'ts an accident, I... I mean it's-"

Hibari pulled her, pressed his lips againts hers. She didn't resist. She placed her hand on his shoulder, responded his action by fighting him back.

"You're mine" He said breathlessly when they parted for few seconds and continued the kiss.

"A-ano..." A certain familiar voice heard. Sounds so nervous.

Hibari parted their lips, he carefully brushed her lips which was wet by their saliva, and some of them were dripping on her chin.

"You'd better have a good reason if dare interupt us, Herbivore" Hibari said monotonously, didn't bother to looked at whose the one who inetrupt his little precious time. "Speak"

"Y-Yes, sir! A-Ano, Chrome, your jet is ready, so, so... hmm, you- you..."

Chrome chuckled at her boss nervousness. She nodded and gave Hibari a peck on his cheek.

"I'll see you later, Kyoya" she said nervously as red dominated her face and ran towards the door, where her boss stood nervously.

Hibari turned his head, to see the petite figure of the woman who had kissed him on his cheek.

What kind of feeling was that?

Hibari rose one of his eyebrow, he had never felt this before. Whenever his wife went for a mission, he had never felt this...this...this kind of feeling.

"Ah," Chrome stopped her steps and turned, "Can you please take care of Nagi? She is at Kyoko-chan's house now, but I already told Kyoko-chan that you'll be the one who pick her up"

Hibari sighed and nodded calmly, "Concentrate on your mission, I'll take care of her"

Chrome smilled and nodded happily and waved her hand.

And she was gone for a mission.

But none of them knew, what would happen then.

None of them knew, that they would be separated by two different world.

None of them knew, thay would never see each other again.

Forever.

_I can't imagine life if you were gone..._

**o0o**

_His eyes were locked at the bloody object in his ow hand. He felt his hand grew numb as he touched the red blood. He closed his eyes, breathed hardly._

_"Chrome..." He whispered in her ears, his voice sounded tremble._

_"Chrome," He tried to whisper again, "Wake up"_

_"Chrome, wake up!" he tried to add more power in his voice, but the numb feeling grew even bigger._

_He didn't want this._

_He didn't want to hear anything, he just wanted her to open her violet eyes and smilled with her red face._

_He just wanted her to pout and whined whenever they were having arguments._

_He just wanted to let her win the arguments, because he hate it, he hate the way they fight whenever they had arguments. He hate himself for being such a stubborn and hurt her._

_"Chrome, I demand you..." His word became less soundly as he rubbed his hand to clean the blood that covered her face. Her innocent face. The face he missed so much. "Please, wake...up..."_

_She didn't move._

_She didn't even have her own soul to cheer him up._

_She had gone._

_Forever._

_If you were gone the world would lose its meaning  
><em>

**o0o**

"I was surprized when I know you didn't kill that famiglia" Dino said to break the silence between them. He knew it, his former student was having his time, thinking, and remembering something in the past again. "When I heard you were sent to help Chrome-chan with her mission, I thought you're going to kill them. Considering how they treat Chrome-chan..."

It was true.

He, Hibari Kyoya, didn't even make the enemy shed the tears of blood from their eyes. He just knocked them out and they fainted. He let Kusakaber to finish them off.

"She forbid me" he said simply.

"Well, that explained everything" Dino chirped powerlessly.

Not only the boss of Cavallone famiglia who seemd down. Everyone had burried themself in a big sorrow, noone had smile smugged on their face. Even Yamamoto, who was known as the man with an angelic smile hadn't showed it for the pass few days.

"Hey, Kyoya! Where are you going?"

Dino rose his eyebrow when he saw his former student walked towards the stairs and climbed the stairs.

"Need his time, maybe..." Dino sighed in relieved.

Hibari tucked one of his hand inside his pocket, and walked aimlessly.

What's this feeling?

It felt empty, but sometimes it felt cold, and hurt.

What did he do in the past?

Why did he have to feel this kind of feeling?

This kind of feeling was Herbivores', not his.

But why?

It felt like, something was missing. Something important so he couldn't even breath peacefuly.

How long would that nightmare last?

He wanted to wake up soon.

"Ah, Kyo-san"

Hibari looked up to see a certain man stood up in front of him. That man bowed.

"I was about to call you, but you are here"

"What's wrong, Tetsu?" Hibari asked monotonously.

Kusakabe Tetsuya, the man who served him turned his head, facing the burgundy-door next to him. Hibari could only rose one of his eyebrow when he heard a ver loud noise. He walked in, to see what happened.

Inside the room, there were 2 beds. One was bigger than the other.

The bed they used to use when they felt tired because of the piles of works.

The bed they used when they were talking before they went to sleep.

Hibari walked towards the smaller-sized bed. He looked down and began to smile. He grabbed the object that was on the bed and carried it on his shoulder.

One of his hand ruffled the black hair, "Why are you crying, Nagi?"

"Ma...Ma"

Hibari closed his eyes as he heard Nagi murmured something while grabbing into his shirt.

"I've missed her too, Nagi"

And Hibari spent the rest of the day with his daughter, Nagi.

The daughter of Chrome and Hibari.

The fruit of their love.

_Without your love how could I smile again ?_

**o0o**

_"I guess there's nothing you should worry about," A certain blue-haired man placed his hand on her shoulder as they looked at the moment Hibari closed his eyes. "Chrome"_

_"Mukuro-sama" her voice sounded so weak._

_It looked like she wasn't ready to face her own destiny. Her own fate._

_She nodded calmly._

_"Please take care of your Father, Nagi" Chrome smilled as she stepped forward and kissed Hibari, who fell asleep as Nagi started to calm down._

_"I love you, Kyoya"_

_And while the wind is playing with your sweater_  
><em>I can't imagine my life if you were gone... <em>

**o0o**

* * *

><p><strong>So, Would you mind pressing the Review Button and submit at least one word for me?<strong>

**Any kind of review will be welcomed.**

**I loves flames, critic and loveable-compliments ^_^**

**~OkuriSoji2011**


End file.
